During or after the production of a semiconductor device, it may be necessary to identify a property of the semiconductor device or a component included therein. For this purpose identification marks may be used. Semiconductor devices having an identification mark and methods for manufacturing such semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve the quality of the semiconductor devices and to decrease costs for manufacturing the semiconductor devices.